Big Time Third
by Discontinued Indefinitely
Summary: Just some hot, passionate OT4 love. The boys catch Logan in a passionate moment after he caught them in one. They then show each toher a good time. Sequel to Big Time Second and Big Time First. One shot. M for obvious reasons.


**A/N: This is way overdue, and is just passionate lovemaking :D Enjoy! **

Kendall stared up at the naked James above him, wondering how this was all happening. He wasn't gay! So why was he having sex with James? He did have to admit though that James's smooth, rippling perfect abs were pretty sexy. And his balls and dick dangling just above Kendall were pretty irresistable...

His thoughts were interrupted by James leaning down and softly kissing Kendall, only to get more and more passionate, mouths opening and tongues rubbing, moans escaping from both of the boys.

Meanwhile, with Carlos and Logan, Carlos was kissing Logan just as wildly as he usually acted. He was kissing his neck and cheeks and forehead and lips and chin. Then Carlos was tugging on Logan's shirt, and once it was off, drooling over his small, white, and muscular torso. Before Logan could protest, Carlos was bent dowwn sucking on his small nipples which made Logan moan, and kissing his stomach and abs, slowly getting lower and lower...

James broke their kiss and looked down at Kendall wildly and lustfully, quickly unbuttoning Kendall's shirt and kissing Kendall down and down and down. Kendall decided he wanted to have some fun too, and grabbed James's flaccid, dangling cock, making James gasp and stop in his tracks, as Kendall's hand was slowly filled with more and more throbbing meat.

Carlos pulled the smart boy's pants, leaving him in his I Heart Math boxers, which Carlos was also soon pulling off and tossing to the side. Logan quickly covered his junk with his hands, blushing slightly. Carlos whispered it was ok, and slowly removed Logan's hands. What layed beneath was a short, yet fat cock with curly brown pubes and big bals. Carlos immediately went down to suck on it, rubbing his tongue over his slit, causing Logan to scream out in pleasure.

James quickly tore Kendall's shirt off and tossed it on the ground, now completely rock hard thanks to Kendall. He was also sliding Kendall's pants and underwear off at the same time. Even though he was blond, Kendall's pubes were pitch black, much like his chest hair. Kendall's dick was hard and average length, but seemed to twich with excitement every now and then. "Carlos," James said, looking at the latino. Carlos seemed to read his mind, as all four naked boys got into position.

Carlos was sitting against the wall on the bed, now with a condom and lube on, as Logan slowly sat on his cock, wincing in pain and pleasure until he finally was sitting with Carlos's cock completely inside of him, finally gasping, then coming up and down slowly.

Kendall got on all fours in front of Logan, mouth just above his cock, letting Logan's up and down movements do all the work as his cock slid in and out of his mouth, Logan shakily breathing in pleasure.

Finally, James was standing up behind Kendall, slowly pumping in and out, gripping his cock and pumping it in time.

The next few minutes were thrusting and moaning and sucking, with Carlos being the most passionate by far. He was moaning and thrusting, chanting Logan's name and spanking him and sucking his neck.

Logan was coming close, Kendall's warm mouth driving him nuts, as he grabbed Kendall's head and thrust in and out. Kendall was in heaven with Logan's hot, juicy dick in his mouth and James's giant, 10 inch cock in his ass. Before he knew it, though, Logan and James were screaming as Kendall felt hot liquid hit both the inside of his mouth and the deep insides of his anus.

Then James and Logan flipped Kendall over, James sucking his dick and fingering him.

Meanwhile, Carlos was theusting faster and faster, shakily breathing and moaning, "Looooooooooogie." Suddenly Carlos felt his cock tighten and could feel pleasure and tingling shoot up to his tip, bursting orgasmically with cum, screaming, "HOLY FUCK LOGIE! HOLY FUCK! FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUUUUUUUUUUUCK!"

Logan gasped at the feeling of Carlos's hot cum along with the innocent boy's suprising choice in language. Soon Kendall was the only one left, and James's wet mouth on his cock and the three warm, energetic nude bodies around him made Kendall arch his back and cum screaming. The four boys shakily collapsed into a large naked pile, still shaking from the amazing orgasm.

James opened his eyes as cum sprayed everywhere, on his chest, face, and orange couch. He sure had some cleanup to do, but man, what a great fantasy that had been.

**A/N: Hey so I hope that was sexy enough for you, sorry it was short, but please review! **

**Thx for reading! **

**BTL14 8D**


End file.
